1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grain shelling apparatus and is directed more particularly to a roller sleeve assembly and roller assembly for rice milling apparatus of the type having twin rollers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rice milling process includes a shelling procedure in which the hull, or husk, is removed from the kernel. The shelling procedure follows cleaning the rough rice and serves to remove the course husk from the kernel by use, in most cases, of a set of rubber sheller rolls.
Rubber-surfaced rolls are disposed in parallel with a desired space therebetween and, in operation, are rotated toward each other as rough rice is fed between them. The rollers act to gently remove the husk, leaving the endosperm substantially intact. Thereafter, the kernel may be further refined.
The roll generally employed includes a cast steel or aluminum hub with a rubber surface. The life expectancy of the roll is relatively short, something on the order of less than 100 hours of operation. When a roll has deteriorated to the point at which it requires replacement, the shelling apparatus must be shut down and the rolls removed and replaced. In view of the short life span for rolls, the "down time" of shelling apparatus is a problem.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to the industry to have available a roll with an improved life expectancy and with a capability for quick and easy replacement.